Markiplier/Aliases
]] Characters played by Mark 'Wilford Warfstache' Wilford Warfstache is Mark's most widely known alter-ego, characterized by his pink flowing mustache and amusing deep voice. He became somewhat of an icon of Mark's channel shortly after the release of "The Fall of Slender Man". Since the sketch's release, he has often been associated with the act of seeking answers from the Slender Man about his personal life. He is also the mascot for Mark's channel. 'Darkiplier' Darkiplier is similar to Markiplier, but depicted as a being with a much darker attitude, hence the namesake. He could be seen as Markiplier's opposite, displaying behavior that highly contrasts Mark's more upbeat and happy personality. Darkiplier came to be known after Mark's displays of creepiness towards the viewers throughout some of his videos. At the time, "Darkiplier" merely referred to Mark's creepy mannerisms, but the fan base soon interpreted Darkiplier as a separate personality. Examples of Darkiplier can be found in videos such as Error #53 and Mr. Kitty Saves The World. 'Santa Claus' Mark's interpretation of Santa Claus is significantly different to the well-known jolly man, bearing a more disturbing personality, behaving more harshly towards his elves and being a heavy drinker of "eggnog". Santa grew to fame within the fan base after the release of Mark's Happy Wheels Highlights series. Markiplier also used his Santa Claus persona in his video "Santa Does Omegle". Lesser-known Aliases Mark-Bot Based on Bentley The Break Room Robot in his eponymous series from 5-Second Films, Mark-Bot is a lesser-known alter-ego; he is simply a robotized version of Mark, speaking in the typical monotone/tri-tone, repeating words and using hand gestures often associated with the Robot Dance. Mark-Bot has only made minor appearances in a few of Mark's videos, but originated and is featured more prominently in his early livestreams, such as his Tekkit For Two livestreams. His last appearance was in April of 2013 during the charity livestream event for Alzheimer's research, after Wade mentioned Mark-Bot, which "resurrected" him long enough to show his gratitude to Wade for bringing him back. 'The Ham-Fisted Avenger' The Ham-Fisted Avenger is another lesser-known alter-ego, only seen during the Slaps-Giving livestreams in November of 2012. Between him and his arch-rival Sissy-Slapping Sue/Slendy (Wade), The Ham-Fisted Avenger has been shown as the superior of the two slappers, but both seem to hold an even chance against each other as both exhibit the same amount of strength when slapping, as well as the same amount of pain from the received slaps. During the course of the streams, Mark encouraged the viewers to make donations for the sake of slapping Wade while loudly chanting the name of the Ham-Fisted Avenger as an incentive. The Ham-Fisted Avenger has an odd tendency to get slapped in the jaw a lot by Sissy-Slapping Sue/Slendy. [[w:c:walkingdead:Shane Walsh (TV Series)|'Shane Walsh']] Occasionally, Mark takes on an over-exaggerated persona based on the character of Shane Walsh from the popular drama series The Walking Dead (of which Mark was a big fan of). As Shane, Mark often makes crude remarks to Rick Grimes (Wade) about his wife Lori (often played by Bob) and their relationship with her, as well as different comments about a variety of topics that somehow end up linking back to protecting Lori and Carl (also played by Bob at least once). While speaking with Rick, he often blurts out a series of exaggerated variations of quotes from the show (e.g. "M-M-M'ask you sumthin'!" and variations of "You think you love her but you don't!") to try and prove a point. Mark formerly played the role of Rick Grimes, while Wade played Shane. However, due to ongoing confusions resulting from role reversals, they had decided to stick with the characters they switched to. [[w:c:walkingdead:Hershel Greene (TV Series)|'Hershel Greene']] Aside from playing Shane, Mark has also adopted a twisted personality slightly based on, but vastly different to the character of Hershel Greene from The Walking Dead. As Hershel, Mark speaks with an exaggerated Southern 'prospector' voice whilst swinging his arms side to side and contorting his facial expression to resemble the typical prospector character (with one eye closed and the mouth stretched into a strong half-grin); this behavior strongly contrasts the actual Hershel Greene's more calm, wise and fatherly personality. Hershel's involvement in the group's antics is somewhat mixed, as he appears and reappears at random points in a conversation, even causing other characters (usually Shane) to speak with his voice. This personality originated from an early Let's Play (around the time Mark garnered around 5,000 subscribers), during a period of time when he was sick. The character of Hershel was also associated with Yamimash during his time on Drunk Minecraft, depicting him as a "Zombie-Pirate", speaking with a calmer, but more pirate-like tone of voice and constantly getting lost and into trouble. Sketch comedy Characters *'GOOGLEplier' - A character from Matthias's sketch comedy "Google IRL". His primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible. His secondary objective is to destroy mankind. *'Dr. Iplier' - Pronounced "EE-plee-AIR"; acts as Mark's formal title, as well as his 'doctor' alias. Mark often plays as Dr. Iplier in his Surgeon Simulator 2013 playthroughs, telling his nurse to "shut up" and harboring many personal and mental problems which he seems unable to control. Dr. Iplier also appears in a Cyndago sketch ("Worst News Doctor") as Ryan Magee's doctor, reporting the bad news to him. *'Ed Edgar' - A character from Cyndago's sketch comedy "Ed Edgar Adoptallott's Baby Bulk Buy". *'Bim Trimmer' - A character from Cyndago's sketch comedy "Hire My Ass". *'Silver Shephard' - A character from Cyndago's sketch comedy "Super Infidelity". *'The Host' - A character from Cyndago's sketch trio "Danger in Fiction". It seems that the role of the Host is to read out the full storyboard of everything that's happening around him. Other Aliases *'King of the Squirrels' - A self-proclaimed title, first heard in his 80,000 subscriber special, and most recently introduced, albeit briefly, as a separate character at the end of "Markiplier TV". The King of the Squirrels is recognized by his odd application of copious amounts of peanut butter on his face, fashioned into a sort of "beard" that he feeds his squirrels. **'King of ''Five Nights at Freddy's '''- Another self-proclaimed title, originating from Mark's completion of Night 6 in the original FNaF game. This title has since been used after every end of each succeeding entry of the series. At times, Mark gives up/comes close to relinquishing the title of "king", due to the stress of not being able to hold his own in each new game, but soon after takes back the title after finding the motivation to finally beat all nights. *'Mattiplier '- A fan mix of Matthias and Markiplier. *'Jackseptiplier '- A mix of JackSepticEye and Markiplier used in "DUMB AND DUMBER". **'Septiplier' - An alternate fan mix of the two names, and the most widely used of the two combinations among the fanbase. *'Markimash '- A fan mix of Yamimash and Markiplier. *'Bigtooth McGee '- A physically distorted personality bearing a grotesquely large gaping mouth with equally large teeth, hence the name. Bigtooth McGee only makes an appearance in Mark's second Photobooth Fun video, mentioning to another personality his better relationship with the president. *'Ludwig Von BallingCrusher' - A character originating from Mark's playthrough of Super Squat Simulator. BallingCrusher is a Russian weightlifter/professional squatter with a tendency to spit profusely while he speaks. He tutors the audience on how to squat correctly, revealing that in his home country, he used to do squats for days on end, to "make his home country proud", and with the hopes of eventually competing in the Olympics and winning a medal to provide his country with an abundance of potatoes. *'Marki-Moo/Markimoo '- Mark's "adorable" name; a variation of this is "Marki-Poo"; this name was also used to identify Markiplier during his session of The Forest with JackSepticEye. *'Markiplrrrr' - OFF *'Markle Sparkle' - During Mark's schooling years, he would often be called by this nickname following incidents which would result in his hair being covered in glitter. TheRPGMinx also used this name as a ship name for Mark and CaptainSparklez while playing Gmod Murder. *'Not_Markiplier69' - Mark's PlayStation 4 online display name. This alias can be seen during his shenanigans with friends in Grand Theft Auto V. *'Sally McSaggyTits' - Mark's most widely-used Steam online display name. "Sally McSaggyTits" is used as a cover-up name by Mark to disguise himself among the many fans he is aware he will be playing with in several games, to avoid drawing in too much attention. Despite this (mainly due to his revealing of the name), people have been able to find and identify Mark using this alias. *'BUMBUM '- Another of Mark's in-game display names. *'Susie'- Apple's CCO/BAMF *'Bonesaw'- EA games representative. *'SCP-M.A.R.K.I.P.L.I.E.R. '- Mark's SCP designation, which he labelled himself with. SCP-M.A.R.K.I.P.L.I.E.R. only appears in one episode of Mark's SCP: Containment Breach series, floating through walls using the "noclip" cheat whilst taunting nearby Mobile Task Force personnel, to which they respond with a quick shot to the head, effectively "terminating" him. *'YoungBuck' - Mark's playable prisoner character in The Escapists. *'Babyplier '- "Babyplier" was the name used by Mark to label his character during his Among The Sleep ''series. The name was popularized by Lixian's animation of his playthrough, simply titled ''Babyplier. * Markibatter - Fans created this name for Mark during his playthrough of OFF, where he played as a character known simply as "The Batter." *'foop toot '- Mark's character name in Town of Salem. Mark shares this name with both Wade and another player, albeit with both parts of the name either switched around or mix-matched (Wade as 'toot poof', and the player as 'poof toot'). *'Burgel Flangel Cinnabutters' - Another one of Mark's distorted faces in the video Photobooth Fun 2. He first speaks in a more deeper version of his voice, until he says his name, than he says "...now, shall we begin..." in his deep voice. *'Creepiplier' - When Mark plays HuniePop ("MARKIPLIER THE PERV"), he flirts with Beli, one of his girlfriends in the game. He then decides his comments were creepy, saying, "Here comes the Creepiplier!" Like most of Mark's alter-egos, Creepiplier is shown to have a defined mustache. *'Unga Bunga' - Mark's caveman persona that applies to talk about oneself in third person. This persona was conceived during The Forest Let's Play. *'Markirard The Finishesist' - The name Mark gives himself in "BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER MADE" when he decides to replay Until Dawn. It is a portmanteau of his own name plus Jirard the Completionist. *'markimooper6' - Mark's display name in Emily is Away. *'MarkiplierFan89' - Mark's display name in PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. *'MerkiSherki' - Mark's display name in We Need to Go Deeper. *'Mumflr Fumperdink' - Mark's West of Loathing character. *'Morp' - Mark's Doki Doki Literature Club! character. ru:Markiplier/Альтер-Эго Category:Markiplier Category:Alter Ego Category:Wilford Warfstache